He Used Her
by low bit sound ninja
Summary: Hinata is stolen from Konoha by Pain and taken to the tower that Nagato and Konan occupy. How much of him can she take? What is he planning to do to destroy her hopes and reamsof a happy life? What about Konan? Will her extreme jealousy turn deadly?


He didn't need her. To him, she was just a toy to experiment on. He didn't care about her at all, didn't like to hold her after he was done using her body. He usually got up and left the room leaving her by herself to feel used and unwanted. Sometimes she wouldn't let him go, would use what little force of will she had left to make him stay and hold her. He had no particular reason to leave the room after he was done. She had nice sized breasts that he almost enjoyed to play with and very soft skin that felt very good to touch. But lately it stopped being so soft. He didn't pay much attention to how she was supposed to keep up with hygiene if she was confined to two rooms, but the lack of soft skin to touch before during and after the time he used her started to bother him.

So maybe he needed her after all. She was a better lay than Konan at the very least. And how he used Pain to fuck her instead of doing it himself made it even better. He scared her too badly fo her to even be able to be in the same room as him. The first time she saw him, she turned pale and fainted on the spot. She revived six hours later shrieking about how zombies were after her. _Zombies._ Seriously. When he heard about this, he chuckled to himself. She had been his captive for almost a month by this time. He was suprised that no one had come for her, but with Konoha in ruins, he would have been surprised to see someone coming for her. He felt the intense jealousy Konan had for her and found it quite entertaining. She was denied a washbasin every time she asked, but those denials by Konan were met by Pain taking her into Konan's personal bathroom and allowing her to take care of herself. He usually didn't allow himself to join her, but once he slipped and got into the shower behind her... Who knew such an innocent looking girl could make him so hot? And only her body could cool him down again.

He didn't know how it made her feel to be used like he used her. He didn't really care either. What he felt for her was the furthest thing from love imaginable, but sometimes he would let her open her window and hear the birds singing their sweet songs of freedom. Maybe it was painful for her to think of how birds can be free but she can not. At least the fresh air seemed to improve her mood a little bit. He didn't care about how she felt, but when he found those cuts on her arm he was furious. How dare histoy hurt herself! That was his job and his job alone. He punished her by not alowing her to see the light of day for nearly a week. Pain found her crying in a corner, her face grimy with white trails leading down her cheeks and chin. With no remorse he dragged her up by her arm and proceeded to use her body.

It was almost rape. Almost. At this time, he knew how to turn her noes into reluctant reluctant yeses that made the sex even better than it would have been. At least for him. Her screaming at the beginning only excited him more, made him even harder. Location mostly didn't matter, but he preferred to have her either on the small couch Nagato had put into her room almost as a present for being such a good toy or on her bed. Her bed was hard and by now the sheets were filthy with come and blood. He tore her the first time he had her, and she bled for a few hours after he was finished with her. That night he held her almost in regret for tearing the delicate membranes of her womanhood. And he left her alone for the rest of that week.

That was nearly six months ago and he started to think that maybe she enjoyed having him use her. That was fine with him. Let me hurt her even more. Let me destroy that hope of me caring about her she holds onto so dearly. But how...? When he thought of how to completely destroy her hopes and reams, he smiled to himself. Oh yes. This would kill her. But could it be too much?


End file.
